That Precious Person
by luckycharms88
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, rivals in every thing they can think of. can they become more than rivals? you saw it comming! SHOUNENAI! SASUNARU ROCKS!DISCONTINUED
1. chapter 1

Hiya peoples I'm so happy you actually reviewed! Keep 'em coming to my first three reviews:  
To Nora D: yes shota is ok when there is a lot of fluff but this will have lots of fluff, and once or twice serious making out! So.......enough said!but non the less with shouta there is exploration! *thinks about naruto "exploring" sasuke*(turns into pile of goo) And I know that I am the QUEEN of typos and yes I do have a beta but something messed up when she sent it to me and I just posted it! Big Mistake!  
To WuffieLuver:i won't tell! But it'll be great hopefully...  
To keira Maxwell: I know there aren't enough of narusasu fics out there half of the ones I've seen are *shudder*sasu...saku. EWWW!  
Ok that's all on with the fic  
Your Most Precious Person.  
Chapter One.  
Naruto and Sasuke were working themselves to the limit trying to show the other one up. Naruto once again fell down be fore Sasuke and silently cursed at himself for not being strong enough. 'Damn it! Damn it! Sasuke is still climbing' he thought. Almost as if jinxing it Sasuke marked the tree and jumped from tree to tree. Naruto noticed that and decided to use the advice that sakura gave him and calmed down.  
  
'God damn it! No! No!' Naruto scolds himself some more 'Stop thinking about Sasuke! It will only throw you off! I can't get to exited or I won't be able to do it. Relax and focus on the tree.' Naruto had finally calmed down, and was about to run up the tree when...  
  
"Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him.  
  
Naruto slipped and fell on his face from the distraction he made. "What the hell is your problem!?!" he yelled at nearly the top of his voice. "Can't you see I'm trying to focus!?!"  
  
Sasuke felt a bit hurt by his reply but did his best to cover it up. "Um...well...that is..." he stuttered  
  
Naruto straightened his posture and crossed his arms, glaring at him. "What is it?" while he thought happily 'it's rare for him to talk to me...maybe...nah.'  
  
Sasuke tried to look normal while he asked a ego smashing question. "Earlier you...asked sakura for some tips, right?"  
He asked off-handedly "what did she tell you?"  
  
Naruto was shocked. Here was Sasuke the class heart-throb, genius ninja, head of class asking HIM of all people for tips!!! 'Maybe he is finally warming up to me.... NO don't get you hopes up Naruto!'. but Naruto put on that infamous grin of his and said, "I ain't tellin'".  
  
Sasuke's eyes went wide and openly glared at Naruto. 'Teme(bastard), that should be my line!' Sasuke thought. 'Look at him, he's so proud of himself for getting advice.' "What are you so proud of? A little bit of advice isn't going to get you anywhere."  
  
"I was about to! Before SOMEBODY interrupted me!" he yelled at the young man in front of him as he got closer to him, as it trying to intimidate him.  
  
"If you were a real ninja, such a tiny distraction wouldn't phase you, dobe" Sasuke retorted  
  
"If your such a great ninja then why didn't you eavesdrop when she told me, huh?", was Naruto's comeback, surprising Sasuke that he caught that. "I bet that your just jealous that you might be losing one of your fan-girls!" Naruto yelled, his voice a little bitter, while stepping closer to Sasuke without even thinking about it.   
  
Sasuke couldn't take it any more and reached up to hold Naruto's chin, "do you tink I really give a damn about them?", he asked before leaning down to meet his lips with Naruto's.  
  
At that very moment Naruto's thoughts were, 'what the hell?'  
(Should I stop here? It would be a great cliffy)  
(Nah I'll keep goin')  
Naruto at first was completely unresponsive in the kiss and had his eyes open like the first time they kissed so many months(?) ago. But with the intoxicating feeling of Sasuke's lips against his he gave in to Sasuke quickly. As he put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, to bring himself up to the taller boy and forgot all his worries and fears.   
  
One kiss turned into two, and two into many. Before either of them knew it, Sasuke had Naruto pressed up against a tree, kissing him as deeply as he could as though his life depended on it. Naruto of corse was responding eagerly. To both of them if the whole world fell apart they wouldn't notice.  
  
/:|:\  
  
'Those two are going to miss a much needed meal if they don't come back soon.' Kakashi thought as he jumped tree to tree to reach where the two boys were training. When he got there he saw something he wasn't expecting, but was pleased that his little scheme worked out so nicely. Of corse he made sakura go with Tazuna for more than one reason. He knew what it felt like to not be able to get alone-time with that special someone. Iruka was always so busy with those gakis at the academy.  
  
'Leave those two alone for a day and either they'll kill each other or they'll finally confess.' he thought. 'I hope that this doesn't be come a habit, though. They would never get any serious training done if sakura wasn't there. Oh well.' Kakashi left the boys to their business they would come back soon enough.  
  
^_^  
  
how was that! I can't believe I just wrote that! I know it must suck huh? Well pretend that you liked it, ok? Please review! 


	2. chapter 2

Ok peeps here's the scoop I'm gonna write as much as possible be for my mom yells at me cuz ya see I forgot to tell you that I am on punishment and a can't go on my 'puter that often and that's why I've not been updating sorry folks! And I can't go on late tonight and write cuz I g2g to this shadowing thing for my to-be high school. And I g2 wake up at 6 GOMEN NASAI!!!! (ps this is probably gonna suck cuz I'm writing under tension)  
  
That Precious Person  
Chapter 2  
sasuke felt like the happiest person alive. After all naruto was in his arms, his beloved naruto. 'Wait did I just think that? I must be going insane, I mean I couldn't be actually falling in love with this boy could I? I...I don't know. I'll think abut it later' sasuke thought avoiding the subject. He put all thoughts aside and focused on the cute boy in his arms.  
  
/:|:\   
  
naruto was dazed and felt as though he had been lying there for hours, although it had only been a matter of minutes. But time seemed to slow down in sasuke's arms. Although their make-out session had been over for quite some time, each second was burned into naruto's mind like the seal was on his stomach. He remembered the way sasuke held his chin up with his rough calloused hands. The way his other hand had ran up and down the side of his torso. And most of all he remembered how sasuke's lips caressed and his tongue danced with his own. For him that was paradise  
  
Naruto had always talked about how he wanted the whole village to acknowledge him but lately the only person he wanted to acknowledge him was sasuke. The boy who was his rival, his enemy as he once pegged him but now he was his...... what was he any way?  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Aa?" sasuke replied, pulling naruto closer to him. He liked hime there, it felt right. It was getting dark, how long had they been laying there, anyways?  
  
"You.......I... I mean this isn't going to be a one time thing, right?" naruto said trying as hard as he could not to sound desprete.   
  
"Do you want it to be?" sasuke asked his tone getting colder with each word, and his warm smile vanishing.  
  
"No! Of corse not! I... I was just worried that you didn't want it to be more then that.........I ...don't want you to leave me." he said starting to get a little ashamed.  
  
"I feel the same way," sasuke spoke letting the emotion back into his voice. "But what about sakura I thought you had feelings for her."  
  
"She's not like you she's like a......Onee-san(big sister) she I always bossing me around while you are like.........this." he said as he put up his hand to show his thumb sticking up(raised thumb means boy-friend). And to show his point further he leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Sasuke grinned at him and said, "then that would make you this, ne?" before raising his pinky(means girl friend). And to mimic naruto he gave him a warm smile before leaning up and kissing him full on the lips, in order to silence the teen before he started yelling out to the public about there business.  
  
Naruto looked mad for a second, at the fact that he wouldn't be able to voice his complaints. He grined into the kiss before he deepned it and sliped his tongue in. Man, would he enjoy this.  
  
Of course, sasuke enjoyed it, too.  
  
^_^  
see I got it out super fast! Oh, shit I'm starting to sound like tazuna! Ja ne please review! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: hey people! I'm updating on your request and also cuz my mom is out of town, so PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!!! kiddin' kiddin' that means I can leave my puter on and write for a day only though so, write write write! I'll put the rest of my ramblings at the bottom so you'll READ them!!!!! oh yeah and Shippou-chan!!! Mr. Hood, Mrs. Giles and Mr. Ostrom! Squicky, ne? i can just se you skratching your eyes out! And by the way I'm listening to the gravi sound track my sis has right now!  
  
Disclaimer: I realized I forgot this all along, so it applies for all other chapters. I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of love triangles and shounen-ai. And a lot of sasunaru-snoging (sp?)  
  
That Precious Person  
  
Last time:  
Naruto looked mad for a second, at the fact that he wouldn't be able to voice his complaints. He grinned into the kiss before he deepened it and slipped his tongue in. Man, would he enjoy this.  
Of course, Sasuke enjoyed it, too.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Eventually their lips did part, but it was only be cause they DID have to get back to the house. Although stolen kisses and loving caresses littered their walk like blossoms under a sakura tree in full bloom(A/N: or like trash in the lunch area of my school *sigh*).  
  
But when they got home, they could not act in such a way. It was common knowledge that shinobi were to show the least amount of emotion possible, if any. So they continued the charade of being nothing but rivals. Well, they still were rivals but, they were rivals in love. It may sound like a oxymoron[1], but that's what Sasuke and Naruto are complete opposites but somehow they fit. But back to the story.  
  
By the time they got back Sasuke had lost count how many chaste kisses had befallen upon his lips. Of corse he enjoyed every one, but now both of their faces were flushed and someone was sure to notice. What could they do? Nothing but hope lady luck was on their side.  
  
/:|:\  
  
Little did they know lady luck was a man. A gay man. A man that was spying on them earlier(cough*hint*cough). That's right kakashi, the slick devil, decided to cover for them, sort of.  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Where have you been? You couldn't have possibly spent all that time training! For a while I thought you two must have passed out, from exhaustion! Well you must have fallen on you faces because they're so red! I remember when.....", as you ca see kakashi's plan was full-proof, don't let anyone else talk. But they would probably be questioned after dinner. So they ate quickly.  
  
Very quickly, so quickly they threw up while asking for seconds.(eww)  
  
"Don't eat that much if you are going to throw up!", sakura yelled at them.  
  
"But we have to," Sasuke croaked after recovering from his nausea.  
  
"So we can get stronger as quickly as possible.!" Naruto finished for him.  
  
"Hai, hai! But no need to vomit." Kakashi said, playing the wise elder type of person(yeah right!).  
  
/:|:\  
  
"I'm going to prove that in this world there are heroes!" Naruto pledged.   
  
'That baka's still going to train? Is he crazy? He could kill himself! What should I do? I can't show that I care in front of them!' Sasuke thought worriedly. 'I'll just speak in the reverse, or something.  
  
"If you go train anymore you'll kill yourself, dobe." Sasuke said rudely. "But I guess you'd be doing us all a favor, ne?"  
  
Naruto flinched and tried to hide the true pain that that had caused him and retorted, "Well let's see who is higher on the tree by tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure, oyasumi" Sasuke said before leaving the room.   
  
Kakashi watched both of them leave to there own business, then sighed, 'lover's quarrel this early on is not a good sign.' "Sakura, go to bed, you have to get up early, to watch tazuna, they aren't going to stop training any time soon."  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
/:|:\  
  
An hour later, Sasuke was walking in the forest to the area he and Naruto used to train. By now he could hear Naruto's curses and muttering. Naruto hadn't even realized that he was there. So Sasuke snuck up behind Naruto and breathed in his ear[2], "Miss me?"  
  
Naruto blushed from the intimate action and twisted around and fell over by tripping over his ankle, but he didn't hit the ground. Sasuke had caught him. He felt like a girl in her boyfriends arms it was so wonderf- What the FUCK??? Like a GIRL??? He was not going to be the girl in this!!! he was a MAN! So to prove his manly-ness he tried to stand back up but his body wouldn't react. 'Am I really that worn out?' Naruto gave up and snuggled in to Sasuke's embrace.  
  
"You sure are tired, Naruto. You shouldn't be training in this condition!" Sasuke said, while examining his cuts and bruises. "Oh and Naruto? I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know what to say..." Sasuke said softly, making it obvious he was really sorry .  
  
Naruto was more than satisfied with the apology, "it's ok Sasuke, just stay here for a minute, I'm tired but I got to train", he yawned. "You comfortable, Sasuke. *snore*"  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke said as he laid Naruto down on the grass. He started rummaging around in his bag, and then he fund them. they were herbs[3] from the Konoha Village that he kept, they were like cafine pills but with a more instant effect. "Naruto! Oi! Naruto wake up for a bit, you want to train right?"   
  
[2]  
  
Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes, "What? What is that stuff?" he asked.  
  
"It's herb to help you train, want them?" Sasuke asked him, hoping he wouldn't pass out or some thing.  
  
"Sure! If it will help me train!" Naruto said as he got all hyped up.  
  
"Go on ahead knock your self out just don't OD on them." Sasuke said as he prepared to leave. " I got to go back, kakashi might be waiting for me to come back, ja," he said before he kissed Naruto in farewell, "ne." he finished before he started to walk away.  
  
Just as he was out of hearing distance Naruto looked away, "I'm never gonna get used to this!" he said but then again he didn't want to.  
  
^_^  
  
hi peoples! I have comments for you.  
[1]=alex do I have to say it? Straight-Ronald lol!  
[2]= I re started at 11at night here so........ya.  
  
Oh ya and be fore I wrap this up I would like to know how many people think that gaara is bi cuz I think that he would make a great body guard/boy-toy! Oh, well just me I guess. Ja! pretend you liked it! 


	4. prologue

Prologe  
  
'I will not lose to him!'  
  
Naruto ran up the tree while focusing his chakra to his feet. Naruto had that same thought running through his head constantly. Though, at the same time he was consentraiting on not crushing the tree with it like Sasuke did on his first try.  
  
Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
The young man that occupied his thought the most after being put in the same group as him after the 'incident', as he now refered to it as. However, thoughts of Sasuke were often about rivalry and naruto having to train more. But ever since they had started the tree climbing training, naruto's thoughts about sasuke had strayed from their usual criticisms. A matter of fact they had taken a U-turn and went towards ...dare even think it...compliments? Some times even past that! But lets not go there. Naruto thinks that he just fell on his head to hard when he started tree climbing. But little does he know that it is the start of so much more.  
  
/:|:\  
  
Sasuke glanced over at naruto, who lost his footing and quickly marked the tree before marking the tree. Sasuke only got about 15 more steps before he, too, lost his footing and jumped down after marking the tree. Naruto was getting better at this, quickly.  
  
Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
The blond-haired, blue-eyed teen that he found himself so very intrigued by. They were so alike but so different. Sasuke was calm and reserved were naruto was wild and untamed. However, sasuke and naruto both in some way lost their parents and knew what true loneliness felt like. Sasuke had felt similarities to Naruto long before Sakura had told him that Naruto had no parents and lived alone. Like him. Sasuke knew that his feelings were more than friendship. So he refused to act on his feelings even in a minor way, in fear that he would let something slip and get hurt. The only thing sasuke feared was the hurt of emotions. He did not fear hate, sadness, or anger. He feared the most wonderful and most cruel emotion in existence. He feared love.  
  
~^_^~  
  
hi readers! for all you clueless people out there this will have SHOUNEN-AI CONTENT!!! don't like, don't read! Ok people I know that 'Naruto' takes place when there 12 but I want the older so I can have sasuke and naruto making out w/o feeling squicked! So they are about 15. There will be no adult content in this story, BUT there might be mention of it later. 


End file.
